Jasmine's Watery Doom
by Krocken the Hybrid
Summary: Following Jafar's takeover, Princess Jasmine has a rather...deep encounter.


All characters presented here belong to Disney.

You know you all what this, but few have written this...let's see if we can make more of this

* * *

Despite the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through her, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, kept on a calm face as she made her way to her quarters.

It was still so hard to take in. Jafar, using the power of mystical genie, had taken over Agrabah, not only declaring himself Sultan, but the most powerful sorcerer in the entire world. Just like that. He had humiliated her father, sent Ali/Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, and enslaved her. In addition, he had fully turned the guards to his side as well.

During her time chained to his side, the evil vizier had offered her to be his queen. Naturally, Jasmine was quite repulsed by the thought and coldly rebuffed him. He responded angrily, of course, and Jasmine was almost afraid he would strike her hard. But, suddenly, he clamed down, grinned, and merely told her to rest, sending her to her quarters. Reluctantly leaving her father and Rajah behind, Jasmine complied.

And so, now clad in red harem outfit, her long black hair done in ponytail, Jasmine was still thinking on how to get out of this as she walked towards her room. She would NOT buckle under the madman's reign! She would be back with Aladdin, and would overthrow the mad Vizier.

She eventually reached her room, and went in to rest for a bit. The room was dimly lit at the moment, with the large area cast in shadows in various areas. This was good for her right now. The darkness would ease her mind for sleep. She stepped in and laid on her large bed face up, staring off into space.

"Mark my words, Jafar…you will fall…" She growled darkly.

So caught up in her anger and thoughts, however, that Jasmine never saw it coming.

"YAHHHH!"

Jasmine started as the sound of the guards' shouts, with their strong hands appearing in her vision. Her eyes went wide, but before she could make a sound, they latched onto her body, with one large hand covering her mouth.

"WMMT?!" Jasmine yelped into the large hand of Razoul as she was lifted off the bed, her arms and mouth held tightly. She kicked her legs about weakly in her shock. But that failed completely, and she felt herself being prepped…

…then they all hurled her lithe form into the air and across the room.

"WHOA!" The red clad princess sailed through the air several feet, limb splayed out as she traveled airborne. Then she slammed harshly into the hard floor, stunned and breathless from the impact. "OOF!"

The guards gave Jasmine no reprieve. They had rushed towards her before she even hit the ground. Razoul himself had yanked out a thick, large, white kerchief and a thick ball of cloth form his vest as he rushed over to Jasmine. The dazed princess felt Razoul kneel next to her head. Quick as a flash and with a savage grin, Razoul stuffed the balled cloth into Jasmine's mouth, and almost instantly threw the other cloth over her mouth and tightly pulled back.

"Hmmpphhluhh!" Jasmine sputtered incoherently upon being viciously gagged, eyes clenching shut by instinct. The kerchief used to gag her was a solid white color, a contrast against her slightly tan skin. Large in size, the tight gag covered everything beneath her nose, taut against her lips. It even dangled down past her chin in bandit point. "Ummphh!"

"Got her quiet for once!" Razoul growled, reveling in silencing the princess.

Jasmine managed to open her eyes, and angrily began to reach for her gag, but her hand was seized tightly and her entire arm was pulled behind her back. Her other hand was still in front of her. Before she could move it, something in front of her caused her to freeze and stare in shock, eyes wide above her gag.

"Mmpph?!"

A full-length mirror had been set up, reflecting the entire scene. Jasmine stared dumbfounded at the sight of her gagged face and the guards swarming her body. She had a full view of her own kidnapping!

"Lmt mm gh! LMT MM GH!" Her desperate cries were muffled by the gag, and she felt Razoul tie the gag at the nape of her neck, triple knotting it to ensure tightness.

Meanwhile, before she could recover from her shock, her other arm was grabbed and yanked behind her back as well. Quickly, one the guards took a pair of shackles and slapped them onto Jasmine's wrists.

'Clank!'

The manacles fit tightly over her small wrists, locked tight with a click. Each of the shackles on her wrists were attached by a short chain of only two links. Made of incredibly strong metal, neither manacle nor chain would break by force alone.

Jasmine, however, was not keen on giving up. With an angry glare on her visible face, the red clad Princess began to fight her captors. She wiggled and shook her entire body, trying to break free of the grips on her arms and legs.

"Mmmpphh! Ummphh! Oimmpphh! Gmmff!" Jasmine's cursing became incoherent in her rage, the gag muffling her words. She kicked and wiggled her legs about fiercely.

"HOLD HER!" One guard barked as the grips tightened on her body. Her glare remained and she still flailed and bucked as much as she could. She kicked so much her slipper came loose, falling off and revealing her bare feet.

Said feet were quickly seized and pushed onto the floor, and another pair of shackles were latched and locked over her ankles. These were only connected by a single link of chain, pinning her ankles together. Jasmine was in a tight place, all right, she could see in the mirror.

She wiggled more weakly now, unable to move her limbs. It was in her helpless state that she felt her feet themselves get grabbed. Before she could muffle anything, the felt think but strong rope get wrapped around her big toes and double knotted in place. Her feet were now bound at toes and ankles.

Now fully bound and gagged, Jasmine was pinned down by the guards, only able to move her gagged face about, moaning into her gag. She only wore herself out, and hung her head in shame…

…and the sudden slight 'clang' of metal caught her attention. She brought up her head slightly, seeing the end of a staff in front of her. She lifted her gagged face more with concerned eyes.

Jafar stared back down at her darkly. "I've decided that you are longer needed in the new reign." He said coldly as the guards took hold of Jasmine's arms and pulled her to her knees.

Jasmine's fear was overridden by her anger at this ultimate betrayal. She gave him a scorching glare as she attempted to lunge at him. "Whn nhh flnmln fmrpmnt-thnghmd jhgghl!" She cursed past her tight gag, held back by the guards, who kept their grips tight.

Jafar nodded to the guards. "You know what to do." He turned and walked away. "She is not to be seen again…

He had vanished, and Jasmine also felt a grip loosen on her arm as Razoul, with a sneer, drew out a large thick club. Before the Princess could do anything else…

'Thwack!' "GHH!"

Jasmine grunted painfully when she felt the hard blow of the club, her head momentarily bending under the hit. She straightened back up…and felt stiff as she stared ahead, the grips releasing her.

"Mmhm…" She muttered, swaying on her knees. Everything around her turned to blackness as the blow to her head to its toll. The bound and gagged Princess eyes then rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, blacking out before impact.

* * *

Later in the night…

Razoul and his men had left Agrabah far behind on horseback, willing to carry out their mission. The dark blue night hung above, lit by the moon and countless stars.

Reaching their destination, the guards overlooked it briefly: A large cliff, towering high above the vast sea. The blue waters flowed around the base of the cliff…and it would be the resting place of Jasmine.

Razoul, getting off his horse, grabbed a tall basket strapped to the animals' side. Opening it up, he dumped out the Princess herself, still out cold, as well as bound, gagged, and barefoot.

Taking her ankles in his hands, Razoul was handed a large ball and chain to attach to Jasmine. The item was used to secure people in a single place, and would do so with Jasmine. Several links of thick, tough chain were attached the ball, a large, iron weight crafted for great heaviness. The ball weighed far more than Jasmine herself.

"Right then," Razoul smirked as he attached the ball and chain to Jasmine's ankles cuffs. "Time for the worthless princess to go. She would have troubled the new reign anyways."

Razoul then hoisted her up, another guard helping with the weight. They carried the Princess over to the edge of the cliff. Once at the side of the tall cliff, they began to swing both Jasmine and the weight back and forth slightly.

"Ready…NOW!"And with that, both Jasmine and the weight were hurled up into the air and over the side of the cliff. Gravity did its work and she soon fell, the guards watching sadistically as she made her descent. Razoul laughed darkly, then to further mock her (and getting no protest from the others), he tossed his sword over as well, before leaving the princess to her fate.

As Jasmine fell, a red and black blur from a distance, the winds of her fall caused to slowly wake…and she was alert in an instant of the sight of the sea coming towards her. Her eyes widened in horror above her gag, her long ponytailed hair fluttering above her in the fall. No time to think or even scream. She instinctively braced herself for impact.

'SCHUMM!'

"Umm!" Jasmine grunted out as she made impact with the sea. The frigid water enveloped her in its embraced, soaking her clothes and gag, and chilling her to her bone. For a brief moment, she felt like she was lying on her back…

…before the weight got to work and began pulling her down, and the startled and frightened Princess could only watch her descent, wide-eyed, as bubbles trailed around her. "Arrmmph!"

Jasmine sank rapidly, the weight doing its work in pulling her down. Even after the fall and being submerged, the gag did not budge, remaining tight over her mouth. Her arms were still tightly chained behind her back, and her ankles chained together, with a new weight attached. Her long black hair trialing upwards, Jasmine looked helpless.

But after her initial shock wore off, her fiery spirit ignited and she began fight her bonds. Jasmine twisted and turned her body, as she was unable to use her hands, kicking her bound legs about as much as she could. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she struggled. She jerked her body every which way, grunting past her large, tight gag. "Emmph, ummm, hummpph!" As a combination of being gagged and underwater, Jasmine's attempts of vocalization were reduced to small, incomprehensible sounds. She then brought her knees up to her chest as she bent her back, then extended her entire body. "MMPH!" All that did was create more bubbles.

Jasmine's eyes remained open as she still traveled downwards, the bottom still quite a distance away, the water getting darker and colder. Still she struggled, wiggling her shoulders about to find a weak point. She even flexed her feet and bound toes to help her. "Hmmph, ummphh!" Yet the metal remained strong, and she was along for the ride.

As she continued to descend, she shot a glance at the fading surface, staring at it at want. "Mmm, mmm!" She whined past her gag. She then thought she saw…something floating down, but could not get a good look as she was dragged down to the murky depths.

"Mmphh, hmph!" Jasmine's descent continued to the bottom, her red clad form a contrast against the dark blue sea. And it looked like there was no way to escape this.

"UUUUNNNNNNN!"

Then, at last, Jasmine made impact with the bottom of the sea. The heavy weight beneath her slammed into the sandy floor, kicking up a large cloud of sand from the impact, as well as sinking in. Jasmine herself, from the speed she was carried at, was brought down as well, knees buckling before her entire body was flung across the sand, her long black hair flinging over her head and bare feet sliding under the sand. "Eerf!"

After the impact jolt passed through her system, Jasmine wiggled her shoulders to swim up into a floating position, sand sliding off her bare feet. She shook her head to get her hair out of her face. "Hfff, hfff!" She panted past her gag as she got into a floating position. She began quickly scanning the area with wide eyes, her black hair flowing. Behind her was the cliff base, massive in size. In all other directions was endless blue sea and dunes of sand. Nothing could be seen that could help her out of this. "Unngg!"

It was then she looked back towards the surface, eyes curious above her gag. It was quite a distance away. But before she could lament further, something caught her eye. It appeared to be…a sword?!

Jasmine watched, wide-eyed, as the metal weapon sank, keeping her gaze on it as it finally reached the bottom as well, landing in front of her…several feet away.

"Umph, umph." Jasmine muttered, staring incredulously. Did they just toss that blade down here to mock her? Well, she would should them! She'd get out of this mess with that sword and take care of Jafar!

The Princesses eyes narrowed as she focused on the blade, prepping her body. While unable to use to use her hands or feet, the bound and gagged Princess could still use her body to propel herself. She focused, aimed at the sword, then launched herself forward…

…and after just few inches of movement, she was suddenly and abruptly halted in place at her bare feet. "MMMMMPPHHHH!?" Her eyes bulged and her hair flipped around. Behind her, once the slack in the connective chain was gone, the iron weight held Jasmine back. The force of being pushed through the sand simply caused more sand to pile in front of it, and Jasmine's knees were forced into a bent position from the recoil.

"Ummppff…" Jasmine looked over her shoulder at the weight, bubbles tricking from her gag. She flexed her bound toes in dismay. With a growl, she conceived a quick idea to dislodge it.

"Ung, nggh…" She began to awkwardly swim towards the weight, looking at it. The weight was near, but no on, the top of a sand dune. If she could push it down, she may be able to reach the sword.

Jasmine undulated her body in an up-and-down formation to reach the ball. Once she got behind her, the chain still tethering her to it, she managed to adjust herself and sat down as best she could on the sea bottom. "Mff…" She placed her bare feet on the weight, staring in irritation at the toe-tie. She then pushed with all her might…and sent herself flying backwards, once again jerked back in place by the ball-and-chain. "NNG!"

Anger and frustration coming over her, Jasmine shot back towards the sword decided to try to move the ball by a different sort of force.

Jasmine began to try and 'swim' towards the lamp, jerking her bound body about to move the weight along. With her hands bound tightly behind her back, she could only use her shoulder and torso to propel herself along.

"Errmphh, nnnphh, ummpphh!" Jasmine grunted softly past her gag, a glare on her face. She rapidly retracted and extended her body, bending her back then shooting forwards in a serpentine fashion. She wiggled her shoulders about to help her move. Behind her, the weight began to move from the force, but very slowly, only a centimeter with each pull.

"Ernf, umph, oomph…" The Princess kept on pushing towards the sword, bubbles flying about her form during the motions. She felt her air starting to dwindle more, but she refused to give up now. She flexed and scrunched her bound big toes in an effort for more momentum.

As she drew closer, Jasmine went for one last desperation move that would hopefully move the weight by a great degree. She lurched in one direction, her chest touching her knees, and then thrust upwards with all her might.

"RRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The weight was pulled over the top of the dune…only to sink deep into the sand, wedging her away from the sword.

But it hardly mattered.

Jasmine, after that tug, suddenly stopped struggling and simply floated in place in the sea, her hair flowing about. "Mmph." She did not move, but simply stared ahead in the abyss. Her eyes were wide, yet her pupils blank, and she was not focused on anything.

Her air was critically low, and she had worn herself out from her movement. "Uff…" She blinked as she realized…Jafar had won. Aladdin banished and gone, her father overthrown…and she bound, gagged, and trapped under the sea, where she would not be found.

That thought passed through head quickly, as full drowning began to take hold of her. Her vision slowly began to blur as her mind began to drift about. Jasmine blinked a few times, before she felt her eyelids get heavy. Her eyes began to roll into  
the back of her head as she bubbled out one last moan.

"Mmmmmmmmnnnnn…"

Jasmine fell unconscious and began to fall towards the sea floor. Behind the weight, the weight once again gave way and slid down, but it no longer mattered.

Jasmine fell across the sand with a dull thud and then laid on her side, the sword now just inches from her bound hands. Her hair flowed upwards as she lay in her forced sleep. She had still more than few minutes to survive, but it no looked like no help would come…

…so it seemed.

As she fell, Jasmine's hands brushed against the sand, revealing a hidden bottle, an ancient one, by the looks of it. Upon being brushed, the bottle began to shake and light up in colors, spewing smoke all over the place…with said smoke so forming into a green female from with long black hair.

The new female genie stretched out her arms with a great big cry as her energy created a whirl of water, sending Jasmine into a free-floating position above her weight.

"Ah, it feels so good to get out!" The genie cried out in bliss, having been trapped in their for some time, not helped by being lost under the sea. It was then she realized she had to find who released her.

To her shock, she saw the unconscious form of a bound, gagged, and barefoot girl, floating above her weight. The genie gasped in shock at this. "What the-Hey!" She floated over to Jasmine. "Are you all right?!"

Unable to answer, Jasmine simply bobbed in place, her head swaying about. The bottom end of her gag lifted briefly with a bubble traveling out. Her long hair flowed above her in the current.

"I-I, uh…" The genie stammered in panic. "Listen, I may not know your name, but you did rub the bottle! But listen," She spoke right to Jasmine desperately, who flowed with the current, unaware of her surroundings. "I can't help you out until you make the wish! I know you're gagged, yes, but I can't even pull it off right now, sorry! But you gotta find some way to make a wish." She grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders. "You need to somehow say 'Eden, I wish for you to save me!' Understand!?"

Eden, the genie, shook Jasmine up and down like a rag doll. The Princess did not wake up from this, but her head flopped up then back down as if she was 'nodding'.

"…Take that as a yes." Eden nodded, before her head morphed into a submarine siren, blaring as she dove down. With whirl, she reemerged as a huge submarine, shouting German phrases as Jasmine drifted back down. Eden sprouted an arm and seized the bound and gagged Princess. Eden easily snapped the chain connecting Jasmine to the weight.

The genie quickly sped up through the water, trussed up Princess in hand. Ina flash, they reached the surface, and Eden conjured a massive funnel of water to launch themselves out. Jasmine's chains and gag were swept off as they landed.

Jasmine, now free and stirred back awake, coughed up water and took in sweet air…happy to be alive.

* * *

After introducing herself to the genie, and vice versa, Jasmine returned with Eden, and found Aladdin had survived and returned. Together with their new ally, the defeated and overthrew Jafar…but she would not forget this… eventful night.


End file.
